


Coffee Break

by BethAdastra



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Post-Battle, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethAdastra/pseuds/BethAdastra
Summary: A treat for Turquoistar. An illustration of Tiran and Ryder taking a breather after a battle. Whether or not doe eyes are being shared between them is up to the viewer. (no text/dialogue)





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Turquoistar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoistar/gifts).



Happy Spec Recs 2018!

 


End file.
